defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanisław Sosabowski
Handleiding - Onderwerpen -beheer - Defensie Web Website - Defensie Web Forum - Chatbox - gastenboek - Met dank aan {|width="100%" |- |style="width: 35%; background-color: #C9C3AB; border: 1px solid #ccc; vertical-align: top;"| Video Documentaire yAs6jGi0dxo Trivia *In de film A Bridge too Far uit 1977 wordt Sosabowski vertolkt door Gene Hackman. Externe links *"Over het Airborne cemetery Oosterbeek" *Door zijn kleinzoon opgesteld Curriculum Vitae van Stanisław Sosabowski *"Sosabowski, the years up to 1940" at the Poland In Exile Site *"Market Garden door historicus Carlo D’Este", in het Engels *"Toespraak van Koningin Beatrix bij de uitreiking MWO aan de Poolse brigade en de Bronzen Leeuw postuum aan Generaal Sosabowski" . broninformatie *Friso *Youtube *Wikipedia |style="width: 65%; background-color: #C9C3AB; border: 1px solid #ccc; vertical-align: top;"| Generaal-Majoor Sosabowski Stanisław Franciszek Sosabowski (Stanisławów, 8 mei 1892 – Hillingdon, 25 september 1967), was tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog Generaal-Majoor bij de Poolse strijdkrachten. Hij was de oprichter en bevelhebber van de Poolse 1ste Onafhankelijke Parachutistenbrigade die in september 1944 deelnam aan de Slag om Arnhem waarbij de het dorp Driel door de brigade werd bevrijd. Jonge jaren Sosabowski werd als oudste zoon van een spoorwegbeambte geboren in Stanisławow, een provinciehoofdstad in Galicië dat toen tot Oostenrijk-Hongarije behoorde. Polen zou eerst in 1918 weer als onafhankelijk land op de Europese landkaart verschijnen. Op jonge leeftijd verloor hij zijn vader. Sosabowski volgde de Economische hogeschool in Krakau en werkte als bankbediende. Hij werd in 1913 opgeroepen voor de dienstplicht in het 58ste Keizerlijk & Koninklijk infanterieregiment van Oostenrijk-Hongarije. Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog diende hij in het Oostenrijkse leger. In 1914 werd hij naar het Russische front gestuurd. In juni 1915, aan de rivier de Lesna, raakte Sosabowski gewond. Hij ontving diverse onderscheidingen voor zijn moed, en werd in 1918 bevorderd tot luitenant in het Oostenrijkse leger. Nadat Polen in 1919 opnieuw onafhankelijk was geworden, hielp Sosabowski bij de opbouw van het Poolse leger. Tijdens de Pools–Russische oorlog van 1919–1920, vocht hij niet aan het front, ondanks dat hij zich voor frontdienst aanmeldde bij de Raad van Landsverdediging. Sosabowski diende bij de Poolse Generale Staf waar toen een tekort was aan ervaren officieren. In de jaren 20 en 30 maakte hij carrière als beroepsofficier. Hij volgde de Hogere Militaire Academie, schreef enkele militaire handboeken en in 1928 begon zijn dienst bij de parate eenheden. In het begin voerde hij het bevel over het 75ste Infanterieregiment in Chorzów. Begin 1939 kreeg hij het commando over het 21ste Infanterieregiment Dzieci Warszawy ('Kinderen van Warschau'). Hij was toen kolonel. Tweede Wereldoorlog Oorlog in Polen Met de Duitse aanval op Polen op 1 september 1939 begint de tweede wereldoorlog. Sosabowski en zijn infanterieregiment vochten bij Warschau tegen de Duitse troepen toen die Polen binnenvielen. Daarvoor ontving hij de hoogste Poolse militaire onderscheiding, de Virtuti Militari. In oktober 1939 wist hij uit Duitse krijgsgevangenschap te ontvluchten. In november 1939 verliet hij Warschau. Zijn gezin moest hij achterlaten. Stanisław Sosabowski zou Warschau nooit meer terugzien. Via Boedapest en Venetië vluchtte hij, net als talloze andere Polen, naar Parijs waarna hij een rol kreeg in het opnieuw opgerichte Poolse leger bij de verdediging van Frankrijk. Nadat de Duitsers Frankrijk in 1940 hadden verslagen vluchtte Sosabowski opnieuw met tienduizenden Poolse soldaten naar het Verenigd Koninkrijk, waar de Polen onder meer het Eerste Poolse Legerkorps formeerden, waaruit later de Poolse 1ste Onafhankelijke Parachutistenbrigade en de 1ste Poolse Pantserdivisie zouden voortkomen. Oprichting Parachutistenbrigade De snelste en tevens moeilijkste manier om Poolse militaire eenheden in het vaderland te brengen was door middel van luchtlandingen. In 1941 nam de Poolse Generale Staf het initiatief tot een parachutisteneenheid. Sosabowski werd bevelhebber van de parachutistenbrigade. Alle andere Poolse eenheden – ruim 240.000 soldaten – konden onder geallieerd bevel overal worden ingezet, de parachutisten zouden strijden voor Polen op Pools grondgebied. Daarom ook het 'Onafhankelijke' in de naam van de Brigade. De Poolse regering in ballingschap in London wilde de Brigade met name inzetten ter ondersteuning van de geplande opstand tegen de Duitse bezetter in Polen voordat het Rode Leger Polen zou innemen (Zie: Opstand van Warschau). De Poolse parachutistenbrigade trainde Noorse, Franse en andere geallieerde commando’s en geheim agenten in paratechnieken. Voor de trainingen van de Franse commando’s heeft generaal Charles de Gaulle in een persoonlijke brief aan Sosabowski zijn erkenning uitgesproken en Sosabowski bedankt. Het ultieme doel van de parachutistenbrigade was echter de bevrijding van Polen. De uitdrukking ‘Langs de kortste weg’ (Najkrótsza Droga) was in het moreel van de Brigade ingebakken. Op de Conferentie van Teheran werden eind november 1943 tussen Stalin, Roosevelt en Churchill afspraken gemaakt over het naoorlogse Europa. Op aandringen van Stalin werden in een geheime clausule de nieuwe grenzen van Polen vastgesteld, dat wil zeggen langs de Oder-Neissegrens en de Curzon-lijn. De Britten informeerden de Poolse regering in Ballingschap in Londen daarover niet. Market Garden: de Slag om Arnhem Op 1 augustus 1944 begint de Opstand van Warschau. De parachutisten van Sosabowski waren er van overtuigd dat zij spoedig in Polen gedropt zouden worden om hun landgenoten in Warschau bij te staan. De Sovjet-Unie weigerde om geallieerde vliegtuigen op Russische vliegvelden te laten landen na het droppen van militaire hulpgoederen boven Warschau. Poolse en Amerikaanse vliegers vlogen vanuit Italië naar Warschau en terug. Daarbij werden grote verliezen geleden. Het Britse opperbevel achtte het overvliegen van de Sosabowski brigade naar Warschau te riskant. Sosabowski en zijn soldaten bleven in Engeland. De Poolse parachutisten gingen vergeefs in hongerstaking. De parachutistenbrigade zou uiteindelijk in september 1944 worden ingezet bij een Britse luchtlandingsoperatie, Operation Comet. Deze werd afgelast en omgebouwd tot operatie Market Garden. Op 17 september 1944 begon Market Garden. Een deel van de Poolse para’s landde op 19 september met de zware wapens in zweefvliegtuigen bij Wolfheze, de overigen zouden springen. De Poolse brigade landde op 21 september 1944 bij Driel, ten zuidwesten van de Rijnbrug ( nu John Frostbrug) bij Arnhem met als doel de Britse 1ste Airborne Divisie die omsingeld was bij Oosterbeek te ontzetten. Het oorspronkelijke doel om de brug vanuit het zuiden te heroveren op de Duitsers had het Britse opperbevel inmiddels laten varen, ondanks de bereidheid van Sosabowski om dit alsnog te doen en zijn brigade dichter bij de brug te laten landen. Door beoordelingsfouten van het opperbevel van het Britse 30e Legerkorps dat opdracht had via Nijmegen naar Arnhem op te rukken, mislukte deze operatie, en daarmee kwam een eind aan de Slag om Arnhem en aan Operation Market Garden. Hoewel Fieldmarshall Sir Bernard Montgomery de operatie voor 90% geslaagd achtte, eindigde Market Garden in een groot verlies voor de geallieerden. De hoofdoorzaken van het fiasco waren: gebrek aan verkenning, negeren van meldingen van het Nederlandse verzet dat er Duitse tanks gesignaleerd waren, niet werkende radio’s en bijgevolg slechte coördinatie van militaire operaties, en een ronduit slechte leiding van de Britse militaire top. Wegens zijn niet altijd even diplomatieke optreden en niet-Britse nationaliteit was Sosabowski voor de Engelsen de ideale zondebok. De Britse generaals van het Britse 30e Legerkorps poogden reeds in de Conferentie van Valburg van 24 september hun falen op de Poolse parachutisten af te wentelen. Ook daarna bleven de Britten actief proberen om het falen van Market Garden – volledig onterecht – toe te schrijven aan het "niet willen vechten" van de Polen. In december 1944 werd Stanisław Sosabowski op instigatie van generaal Frederick Browning van zijn commando ontheven. Strijd om eerherstel Generaal Sosabowski begon een strijd voor behoud van zijn goede naam. Hij verzocht om een onderzoek naar de Britse verwijten. Dat is er nooit gekomen en Sosabowski heeft tijdens zijn leven nimmer de verdiende erkenning voor zijn inzet in Arnhem gekregen. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog vreesde Sosabowski dat hem in het inmiddels communistisch geworden Polen een showproces te wachten zou staan. Naar Sovjet voorbeeld ontnam de nieuwe regering in Warschau veel hoge Poolse militairen hun nationaliteit. Sosabowski had geen andere keus dan in ballingschap te gaan in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Hij werd winkelier en fabrieksarbeider. Hij had geen enkel recht op pensioen. Pas in 1966 stopte hij op 75-jarige leeftijd met werken. Sosabowski overleed het jaar daarop als gevolg van een hartkwaal. Hij werd met militaire eer begraven op de Powazki-begraafplaats in Warschau, en kreeg in 1988 postuum een hoge Poolse onderscheiding. Sosabowski is ereburger van de voormalige Nederlandse gemeente Heteren. In Polen dragen padvindersgroepen de naam van de generaal. Sinds Polen weer een vrij land is draagt de 6e Poolse Parachutistenbrigade de naam Sosabowski. Sosabowski was gehuwd en had twee zoons: zijn jongste zoon Jacek verongelukte in 1938, zijn oudste zoon Stanisław Janusz was Majoor-arts en raakte tijdens de Opstand van Warschau zwaar gewond en uiteindelijk blind. Met veel moeite lukte het Sosabowski om na de oorlog zijn vrouw, zijn zoon Stanisław Janusz en zijn twee kleinzoons Stanisław en Michał naar Engeland te krijgen. Eerherstel in Nederland Er is jaren lang geijverd voor eerherstel van Sosabowski en zijn soldaten in Nederland. Mogelijk wordt een nieuwe Rijnbrug tussen Oosterbeek en Schuytgraaf naar generaal Stanisław Sosabowski vernoemd. Direct na de oorlog dringt Koningin Wilhelmina aan op het onderscheiden van Poolse militairen die hadden gestreden in de Slag om Arnhem. Onder Britse druk is dat toen niet gebeurd. In de jaren daarna sprak niemand meer over de 240.000 Poolse soldaten die in het Westen voor een vrij Europa streden. In het communistische Polen werden deze mannen niet erkend en de West Europese landen vergaten ook liever hoe Polen aan de Sovjet-Unie was verkwanseld. De Nederlandse regering had jarenlang weinig reden om Poolse militairen te onderscheiden. In 2004 doet de journalist Geertjan Lassche van de Evangelische Omroep onderzoek en vindt een document van Koningin Wilhelmina. Ook de Nederlandse Prins Bernhard spreekt zich publiekelijk uit voor het alsnog onderscheiden van de Polen. Het televisieprogramma Netwerk besteedt in een reportage aandacht aan de kwestie. Naar aanleiding hiervan neemt de Tweede Kamer unaniem een motie aan waarin de regering wordt opgeroepen de Poolse parachutisten alsnog te onderscheiden. De Nederlandse regering heeft hierop op 9 december 2005 besloten de Poolse 1ste Onafhankelijke Parachutistenbrigade, voor haar inzet in de Slag om Arnhem onder leiding van Generaal-Majoor Stanisław Sosabowski, de Militaire Willems-Orde toe te kennen. Haar commandant is postuum onderscheiden. Generaal Sosabowski kreeg de Bronzen Leeuw. Deze zeer hoge dapperheidonderscheiding is direct na de Tweede-Wereldoorlog ook toegekend aan Generaal-Majoor Roy Urquhart, de commandant van de 1st British Airborne Division. De Militaire Willems-Orde voor de Poolse 1ste Onafhankelijke Parachutistenbrigade is op 31 mei 2006 door koningin Beatrix tijdens een plechtige militaire ceremonie op het Binnenhof van Den Haag gehecht aan het vaandel van het 6e Poolse Luchtmobiele Brigade. Deze brigade zet de tradities voort van de Poolse 1ste Onafhankelijke Parachutistenbrigade. De Bronzen Leeuw voor Generaal Sosabowski is tijdens dezelfde militaire ceremonie door koningin Beatrix overhandigd aan de kleinzoons Stanisław en Michał Sosabowski. Op 1 juni 2006 is de Bronzen Leeuw door de familie Sosabowski in permanente bruikleen gegeven aan het Airborne Museum te Oosterbeek. en:International Military Wiki categorie:Personen